fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
T-28 Medium Tank
T-28 The Soviet T-28 was among the world's first medium tanks. The prototype was completed in 1931 and production began in late 1932. It was an infantry-support tank intended to break through fortified defences. The T-28 was designed to complement the heavier T-35, with which it shared many components. About 503 of these tanks were produced before and during World War 2. The type would not have that much success in combat, but it played an important role as a development project for the Soviet designers. A series of new ideas and solutions were tried out on the T-28 and were later incorporated in future models. All variants are equipped with an improved model of the DT machine gun. BF1942 2013-12-08 20-12-18-52.jpg BF1942 2013-12-08 20-12-23-54.jpg BF1942 2013-12-08 20-12-26-35.jpg BF1942 2013-12-08 20-12-31-29.jpg BF1942 2013-12-08 20-12-39-58.jpg BF1942 2013-12-08 20-11-43-54.jpg T-28 Model 1937 Pillbox It is not sure that this happen during the war. The turrets were removed from broken T-28 tanks and used as stationary fortification. T-28E During the initial stages of the Winter War against Finland, the tank was used in direct fire missions against Finnish pillboxes. In the course of these operations it was found that the armour was inadequate and programs were initiated to upgrade it. Frontal plates were upgraded from 20 mm to 80 mm and side and rear plates to 40 mm thickness. The tank weight 32 tonnes and had a speed of 23 km/h T-28E Pillbox It is not sure that this happen during the war. The turrets were removed from broken T-28E tanks and used as stationary fortification. T-28/85 Because of the huge dimensions of this tank there were several attempts to fit in a larger gun. One of them was the T-28/85 where the russians tried to equip the tank with the powerful 85-mm gun F-30. This gun is also used by the KV-2/85 which is already in FHSW. T-28E/85 This is a fiction design. During operations, it was found that the armour was inadequate and programs were initiated to upgrade it. Frontal plates were upgraded from 20 mm to 80 mm and side and rear plates to 40 mm thickness. BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-03-15.jpg BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-09-14.jpg BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-11-67.jpg BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-16-28.jpg BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-19-46.jpg BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-26-43.jpg T-28/95 This is another experimental variant of the T-28 which is equipped with the 95-mm tank gun F-39. The barrel was 40 calibres long and could penetrate 65mm armour in an angle of 30° with a distance of 1,000 metres. One prototype was built. BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-03-15.jpg BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-09-14.jpg BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-11-67.jpg BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-16-28.jpg BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-19-46.jpg BF1942 2014-10-11 23-46-26-43.jpg T-28E/95 This is a fiction design. During operations, it was found that the armour was inadequate and programs were initiated to upgrade it. Frontal plates were upgraded from 20 mm to 80 mm and side and rear plates to 40 mm thickness. BF1942 2013-12-07 21-15-02-36.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-15-22-08.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-15-16-90.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-15-07-68.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-14-59-38.jpg BF1942 2013-12-07 21-14-39-48.jpg Category:Soviet Equipment Category:Medium tanks Category:Finnish Equipment